1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved orthopaedic device using a non-stretch material in combination with an arrangement of shims or pads and stretch elastic material to generate therapeutic pressure(s) in a specific "foot print" of graduated pressure against muscle tissue and its method for construction thereby, and more particularly, the invention is directed to an orthopaedic belt apparatus applicable to any one of several parts of the body consisting of an elastomeric section sized to entirely encompass lumbar muscle groups of the body wearing the orthopaedic belt and having distal ends thereof, a pair of non-stretch sections of generally rectangular configuration having one end and another end of each of the pair in securement to one respective distal end of the elastomeric section and the other end of each of the pair sized to be foreshortened from their other ends meeting when the orthopaedic belt is placed around a portion of the body, a pull strap means in selective securement to the other ends of the pair of non-stretch sections for urging the elastomeric section of the orthopaedic belt into tensioned engagement with the lumbar muscle groups, a foamatitious layer of material interposed between the orthopaedic belt and adjacent body portions, and a three dimensional pad member disposed between the foamatitious layer material and the elastomeric section.
The belt of the invention is a back support flexible suport device which the wearer pulls into tension with the pull strap connecting both halves of the belt in front of the body of the user. Unstretched, the belt is ideally a few inches shorter than the circumference of the wearer's waist. With sufficient tension to the belt, the stretch elements exert forces against the three dimensional pads, and pressure is generated against the back muscles under the pads in gradient form centrally from the spine outwardly, Greatest pressure concentration is under the thicker sections of the pads and diminishes laterally around the trunk of the user.
The invention relates further to a narrow band or belt device of about ten centimeters width providing for the application of pressure to various parts of the lumbar muscles of the lower back of the body to which it is applied. It could also be constructed in a manner to apply specific patterns of pressure to thigh muscles, to arm muscles and the like.
The device of the invention is a belt which consists of strong layers of stretch material, such as GORE.RTM., which are tension bands that are located in such a way as to provide tension or stretch support against the lower back, and attached to either end of the stretch material are non-stretch pieces which continue on around the sides of the body and close in front with a pull-strap. GORE is a macroporous fiber or film or may be a membrane which is stetchable; it is available is several grades.
Also incorporated inside the device are two spinae pads in the assembly, which are three dimensional foam pads constructed in such a way that when the belt is properly positioned, these pads lie on either side of the spine, positioned approximately two inches apart, and when the belt is on the body and pulled into tension, the stretch layers, the pads are between the body and the stretch material as one pulls the strap in front of the belt, to create pulled tension on the stretch layers of the GORE.RTM.. The layers of GORE apply tension directly against the pads so positioned on either side of the spine as to put the major portion of counter pressure on the powerful erector spiny muscles which run on or proximate the spine. The pressure begins to diminish by virtue of the construction of the pads as they continue around the side toward the quadratis lumborian, and determines thereby a gradient pattern of pressure going side to side of the spine. The gradient pressure is desirable because one wants most of the pressure on these muscles groups but not the discomfort being cut in half by too much stretch material going the whole way around the body. It is extremely comfortable to wear the support device of the invention over long periods of time because the stretch material is generally confined to an area between 10 and 14 inches across. The non-stretch portion of the belt does not go into tension other than the normal pull of the strap in front, therefore, one does not feel as though the user is cut in half by application of the pressure applied to the user. This is necessary because the therapy that results from the radiant pressure is that of getting the muscles to go from the tight or taut spasmed state into their normal resting length. The therapy is important because it restores full range of motion, the muscles respond normally as opposed to the abnormal tension that they were in which precipitates back strain. Over all, the construction technique for this orthopaedic device which applies therapeutic pressure into a specific area of muscle strain, in this case, the lower back. The result is a very powerful area of counter pressure beneath the twin pads, the twin pads being three dimensionally constructed to direct the downward force of the pressure material and it does not constrict an entire area of the trunk, it is very tolerable to the wearer, does not impair movement and restores normal flexibility within a few minutes of having it on the wearer, thereof as more particularly described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are devices on the market which have used stretched straps, of various types of elastic material. Various prior art orthopaedic devices, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known, and exemplary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
______________________________________ Wuesthoff 2,733,712 Schrieber 3,052,236 Goldstein 3,400,710 Gaylord 3,568,670 Tigges 3,605,731 Castiglia 4,022,197 von Soiron 4,159,020 Curlee 4,178,923 Carabelli 4,627,109 ______________________________________
Schrieber and Goldstein disclose belts having elastic and non-flexible areas. Schrieber also provides for a support pad adjacent the spinal area and Goldstein uses VELCRO.RTM. as a fastening member. Curlee further discloses VELCRO fasteners and includes inflatable support pads adjacent the spinal area, as does Tigges.
Wuesthoff, Carabelli and Castiglia generally show support means including a belt of elastic material and a VELCRO fastener in the lumbro sacral area on sides lateral of the back bone. Gaylord discloses an elastic belt having a cushioned pad support member.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of orthopaedic devices of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.